Trying Something New: Just what he needed
by TaarnaT
Summary: Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut. Just what he needed: Jolly Roger sex


**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Just what he needed**

**(Killian and Emma take the Jolly Roger out for a day. Sexy times ensue.)**

Gods, he had needed this day. He had almost forgotten how relaxing a day at sea could be, the rolling waves rocking his ship like a mother's arms, the sun warm on his face, the wind whipping through the sails, the sharp smells of salt and wood. In this moment, sailing aimlessly on the open ocean off the coast of Storybrooke, Killian Jones was truly content.

It had been stiflingly hot the last week, especially for Maine, and though he'd spent years in the sweltering jungles of Neverland, the combination of the heat and the closed-in feeling that came from staying on dry land for too long had really started to get to him more than he'd realized. When Emma had mentioned spending her day off sailing, he had been surprised but jumped at the suggestion, and the feeling of the worn wood under his hand had taken his stress level down almost immediately as he took the helm. He had left his jacket and vest at home, and the cool dampness of the sea spray in his shirt felt amazing.

He looked down at the deck to drink in the sight of the woman who'd suggested they take the Jolly Roger out for the day, and couldn't help but know she was part of this contented feeling too. Lying on a towel, her body barely covered by few strips of yellow fabric apparently called a bikini, Emma looked every inch some sort of siren or nymph as she lounged in the sun sipping the remnants of the coconut, pineapple and rum drink she'd made for them. In this moment, he wondered if it was possible to love anyone more than he loved her.

"I really needed this " he called over to her, wanting to acknowledge how much today meant to him.

"I thought you might," she said with a smile, arching her back as she untied her top and pulled it over her head, stretching her neck to soak up more of the sun's rays.

He whipped his head around, making sure nobody could see, but to relief saw only a few other small boats on the horizon. As much as he loved the way her topless form decorated his ship, he didn't want to share her gorgeous breasts with anyone else.

His eyes raked over her alabaster flesh, so smooth and perfect with a faint flush from the sun and heat. Though he'd never fully convince her it was true, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh, the dipped her fingers into her drink to pull out an ice cube, bringing it to her lips and sucking it gently before running it down her neck and throat, gasping quietly at the feeling of the cold on her heated skin. She ran it through the hollow between her breasts, then over each pink nipple, causing them to pebble and leaving a glistening trail of moisture that he couldn't help but want to lick off of her. She arched her back again, moaning as she moved the ice over her belly and untied the strings on her hips, letting the last scrap of fabric fall to the ground and leaving her completely bare on the deck of his beloved Jolly Roger.

His jaw dropped as he watched her move the ice lower, shivering as it touched her hot core for the first time. Thank the gods for his uncanny sense of direction, because his mind was definitely NOT on navigating the ship at the moment. "Enjoying yourself, love?" he teased as he watched her.

"Are you?" she purred back as she brought a new piece of ice back to her pert nipples before kneading them in her hands.

"Very much so, lass. And I was just thinking that the day couldn't get any better." He was straining against his leather pants, his hands tight around the pegs of the wheel as he watched her.

She rolled over, then stretched her arms over her head, rising from her spot and padding across the deck to slide behind him. Her hands were instantly under his shirt, on his skin, her hard nipples and soft breasts warm against his back. "Oh, I think I can still find a way to improve things," she whispered against his ear as she began to pepper kisses down his jawline and neck, her fingers working the laces of his pants open. Her hand sank in to pull him free, then began to stroke him slowly as he steered the ship.

He pumped his hips gently into her touch, movement stuttering as she ran her thumb over the head to spread precum over it. She slid around and sank to her knees between him and the wheel, replacing her hand with her lips and tongue, ever so slowly taking him into her hot wet mouth. "Oh, fuck, Emma," he groaned.

She teased him lightly at first, then alternated between taking him deep in her throat, sucking him hard, and running her cunning tongue over him, occasionally flicking her emerald gaze up to meet his azure stare. He thrust his hips forward, unable to stop himself despite his attempts to hold back. Guttural moans slipped past his lips as she sucked his cock, and he could feel her smiling through her actions.

She slid up along his body, and he took the opportunity to pull her to him, kissing her deeply, fisting his hand in her golden curls. "Killian," she whimpered, "Today is for you." Pressing another quick kiss to his lips, she turned around and locked the wheel in place before arching forward against it and using her hand to line him up with her entrance. He could feel the wetness there, leaking between her folds to tease him as she rubbed back against him. He pushed into her slowly, feeling her tight walls envelop his cock with their wet heat as he slid in to the hilt. "Oooooh fuck," she moaned, pressing back into him as he kissed her neck, her hands gripping the wheel for support.

"Mmmmm too right, love." His hand gripped her hip, his hook in the wheel next to hers for leverage as he began to take her in deep strokes, rocking her in time with the sea's waves. "Gods, Emma, your cunny is so wet, so tight. You feel bloody amazing, love."

She tenderly covered his hook with her hand, and heard his gasp when he noticed the intimate action, murmuring her name like a prayer as they moved as one with the ocean. He reached his hand up to her breast, caressing it gently before dipping down between her legs to rub her clit, earning him a moan of "ooooh Killian" in response and a flutter of her walls around his cock.

They continued to fuck almost lazily, surrounded by the beauty of the sea and the wind kissing the sweat on their skin. "I love you," she told him, reaching over her shoulder to place her hand on his scruffy cheek. "God, I love you, I love this ship, I love how you make me feel when you're inside me."

There were no words for how she made him feel in this moment- loved, accepted, wanted- just as he was. "Emma," he breathed against her skin, burying himself in her and just staying there for a moment. "I have never been happier than I am, right now, here with you."

He pulled out of her, wanting to whimper at the momentary loss of her molten warmth, and spun her around, pulling her to his chest as he kissed her and lifted her leg up to sink into her yet again. She wrapped the other leg around his hips, taking him deep as he pressed her against the wheel. His thrusts picked up as he kissed her, taking her in forceful stokes that rubbed her just the right way to have her quivering on the edge of release. "Come for me, love. I want to watch you fall apart in my arms."

And she couldn't stop it if she'd tried, shattering around him. She could tell he was close too, his always impressive cock harder, bigger as he approached his own release. "Oh god, yes, I want to feel you to come inside me." He kissed her as her walls clamped down on him, milking every drop as he came with a groan, pleasure written across every beautiful line of his face. He thrust gently into her a few more times, enjoying the slide of his cock in their mutual release before setting her down and slipping out of her. She reached up and kissed his neck as he watched his cum leak between her thighs, a sight that probably should have been in appalling but only made him think about unspoken possibilities in their future together as he unlocked the wheel and pulled her to him again.

"So, do you have any idea where we are?" she laughed breathlessly as she looked around.

"Oi!" He feigned offense, "I may have been lost in the moment, but I'm never lost, lass! We're just a few miles out to sea." He checked the sky and adjusted the wheel accordingly. "Should only delay our return home by an hour or so, not that I'm complaining."

She slipped around his back and held onto him for a moment, then went about kneading the tension out of his shoulders, back and arms as he stood at the helm. He sighed as he saw the town in the distance. "You're still naked. Best do something about that before I ravish you again."

"You ravish me? Please!" She laughed, dropping her voice. "You still can't handle it!"

"Don't make me drop anchor and prove it to you!" He teased her back, making her squeal embarrassingly as he reached back and grabbed her ass.

"Greedy pirate!"

"Aye, always when it comes to you, darling," he shot back, flashing her a dazzling smile that expressed nothing but pure happiness.


End file.
